


Boy's Night

by nick_i_kenicki



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, M/M, Movie Night, Relationship Discussions, Sleepovers, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick_i_kenicki/pseuds/nick_i_kenicki
Summary: Theo, Robin, and Harvey all need something. Be it validation, friendships, or first experiences and a Boy's Night is a perfect time to touch on those needs.
Relationships: Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Boy's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so I hope this is good lol. I'm still chugging for this fandom.

"Boy's night?" Robin asked.

Harvey was sitting on his desk and Theo was sitting below him, fiddling with his drumsticks. They had been talking about planning this 'Boy's Night' all lunch break, but Robin had zoned out for most of it. He had assumed it had nothing to do with him till Theo asked him what he thought.

"Yeah, it's like a sleepover with junk food and stuff, except you don't really sleep," Theo clarified. "We just watch movies and bro talk." He flipped his drumsticks and caught them before they could hit the ground.

"We've been trying to plan one forever, but since it was just me and Theo, it seemed kind of lame," Harvey explained. "Until you came, that is."

Harvey nodded in agreement. "Yeah and you know what they say. Three's a party!" He high fived Theo like he made a great joke.

Robin looked at them blankly so Theo moved so they were sitting together. He laced their fingers. "I'm saying it'll be a fun thing. For all of us." Robin nodded and let his hand be held.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Robin zoned out through his classes, distracted by the thought of hanging out with the guys. He had never had a sleepover. His father would have never approved of half of the things he was doing.

Robin almost thought Theo and Harvey were joking until he got out of class to see them waiting in front of the school. Harvey slapped Robin's shoulder. "Ready to get this night started dude?"

All Robin could do is grab Theo's hand and nod. 

….

Despite kind of living with Theo, Robin felt uncomfortable treating his house like a home. He let Harvey and Theo go inside before him as not to be presumptions. It would never get easy calling one place home.

"My Dad's out of town for work so we have our whole run of the place," Theo said while tossing his jacket on the couch. Harvey did the same while Robin hung his up on a dusty old coat rack.

They followed Theo up to his room like guests despite both of them knowing the way by heart. Harvey, because of a childhood in Greendale and Robin because it had become somewhat of his homebase since everything happened. It was obvious the both of them didn't know the protocol for their Boy's Night though. Especially for Robin, who without Harvey, would have settled on the bed.

Robin chose a worn out bean bag chair in the corner and Harvey chose to sit at a desk opposite of him. Theo took a quilt from his closet, shook it out and put it on the floor in front of his bubble back TV. Robin quickly migrated to the blanket on the floor. 

Theo absentmindedly kissed Robin's temple then dug around under the TV. "What movie are you guys interested in watching?" Theo asked. There were some VCRs and a few DVDs. Despite looking like classics, Robin hadn't seen any except a few of the Disney movies. He bit his tongue not to embarrass himself though.

Harvey came over and pointed to a DVD case titled Ninja Assassin. "We have got to watch this one. It's an absolute cult classic."

Theo winked at Robin. "Ninja Assassin it is!"

They watched Rain shirtless and bloody fighting ninjas in low lighting for awhile. Robin wasn't used to the thrills of a ninja movie so he jumped every time something scary happened. Theo wrapped his arms around Robin and held him close. He pressed his lips to the back of Robin's head to calm him down.

After awhile, Harvey started fiddling around with Theo's dresser. 

"Whoa, jackpot dude " Harvey remarked while marveling at the dozens of nail polish vials in the bottom of Theo's drawer. There was every color in the rainbow and then some. From glittery pinks to deep, opaque blacks. Harvey rifled through the colors and settled on a cool navy blue.

Theo paused the movie and pulled Robin over to see all the colors.

"This is like the old movies," Robin pointed out. He had memories of going to schools for his father's plan and getting to watch movies on rare occasions. Old movies about kids who stayed up late and ate pizza. There were a lot of homages to the typical chick flick sleepovers in modern movies as well. The biggest signifiers were usually nail painting and cucumber eye masks.

"Yeah exactly. Wanna pick out a color?" Harvey asked as he struggled to twist the nail polish cap off.

Robin reached over and opened the bottle for him. "We're allowed to?"

"Of course, dude. Why not?"

Robin didn't have an answer so he just shrugged. He reached over Harvey's shoulder and grabbed a vial of electric green nail polish named Sparks. 

Theo smiled a sad little smile, grabbed a few different colors and sat back down on the blanket.

"I haven't painted my nails since I came out," Theo said with a sigh as he unscrewed the shade of black listed as Nightmare. With painstaking precision, he started on his pinky nail. "It's already hard enough to pass as it is. Nobody would even pretend to see me as a guy if I had sparkly nails."

Harvey didn't look up from his own hands, which were a mess of blue at that point. "Dude. I don't get everything about what it means to be Theo, but I can say screw everybody else. If Robin and I can wear nail polish and still be guys, then you can too."

Harvey sounded a little tentative when he spoke. "And this may be weird, but I really love you man."

Theo and Robin both looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Not like that," Harvey started with a laugh. "It's just that I was a little confused when you first came out. I never met anybody like you and I was scared everything would change." He fiddled with his nails. 

"Then everything kinda did, but I was really happy it did. It was a dream come true because I finally had another guy to be friends with." 

A smile teased the corner of Theo's lips and he leaned forward, encouraging Harvey to continue. Harvey nodded.

"When my brother died– it was hard." Harvey said while obviously struggling not to get choked up. Theo put a hand on his shoulder. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. "I had Sabrina and Roz but it wasn't the same, you know?"

Robin nodded along. He didn't know Harvey very well, but he got it. Losing family hurt, no matter the circumstance. 

"Then Theo and I started hanging out more and I got to teach him some of the ropes. It was like having a brother again." Harvey said, smiling wide again. Theo nudged him in the shoulder. 'So yeah, I love you."

Theo hughed Harvey around the neck with such vigor that they almost fell over. They were a laughing mess and Robin couldn't help but laugh along. He pushed away the loneliness nibbling at him..

When they were done. Theo shook his head. "You're such a sap dude." He pulled himself up to his feet. "All this emotional availability calls for popcorn. I'll be right back." And with that he was gone, leaving Harvey and Robin alone.

An awkward silence settled over the room before Harvey broke the silence. He pointed at Robin's purple and green nails. "Those are cool."

"Thanks."

"Yup. So you ever do anything like this before?"

"Um. No. Not really."

Harvey made an apologetic face. "Sorry if this is weird for you. You seem kind of quiet and Theo and I are–" he thought for a moment. "Well we're certainly not."

Robin hugged himself. Suddenly, he was vulnerable, emotionally and physically. The drafts in Theo's room blew through him.

He figured that they all needed something. Harvey needed guys his age, friends separate from the romantic drama. Theo needed his support system and to feel validated as one of the guys. And Robin couldn't pinpoint what exactly he needed. If he were being honest, he'd say he needed to know what it was like to have real friends period.

"I'm sorry, it's just like Theo's kind of the love of my life," Robin blurted out much to Harvey's amusement. It sounded awkward to say aloud, but it was true. He had never felt so much for someone. He never felt truly awake before moving to Greendale. Even if they ever went their separate ways, Theo would always own Robin's heart. Or at least, a vital piece of it.

"We really care about each other, but I feel like–" Annoying? Useless? Troublesome? "A burden," Robin settled on.

Harvey knit his eyebrows. "What? Why?"

Robin flexed his hands as he thought. There were a million reasons. "Well, I had a panic attack when we tried pop rocks and I'm not exaggerating. It was a full blown, deep breathing and counting panic attack. Theo felt really bad."

It was obvious that Harvey was wrestling with his urge to laugh and his genuine concern. He shook his head with a sympathetic chuckle. "Dude that's rough."

"I know," Robin agreed. "I also almost blew up his house by accidentally microwaving food with foil on it. In my defense though, I didn't know there were rules about what you could and couldn't heat up."

Harvey was laughing without reserve now. One part of Robin felt touchy, like he was being made fun of. The other was glad he could provide some entertainment with his stories.

When Harvey caught his breath, he put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "That stuff doesn't make you a burden. You're learning and Theo has a good sense of humor. He probably thinks it's cute."

As if on cue, Theo reappeared in the doorway with a large bowl of popcorn. He sat the bowl down between the three of them, then migrated to Robin's side. He took a handful and made a bowl out of his palms, then offered them to Robin.

"I know they probably made popcorn back at the circus, but have you ever actually gotten to try any?" Theo asked. Robin shook his head slowly. Theo smiled. "It's okay. Now we get to try it all together."

Robin took a single kernel and tossed it into his mouth. Crunchy and incredibly salty. It was also so buttery that it made his lips slick. His father always disapproved of the children visitors eating something so bad despite being the one supplying it. For the longest time Robin agreed with his father's sentiment, but now that he was eating popcorn on his old– he could say he found it addictive.

"This is really good Theo," Robin marveled. He bent down and ate the popcorn straight from Theo's hand like an animal at a petting zoo. Theo laughed at the tickle and Harvey watched on approvingly.

The boys laid back and watched the rest of the movie on the blanket together in a mess of popcorn kernels and nail polish. Robin was snuggled up in the crook of Theo's arm and Harvey was curled up on his other side. For the first time since the day began, Robin felt truly warm. 

He felt a little empty because he did whenever he talked about himself. It felt wrong sometimes to do anything for himself, but going against Carcosa gave Robin a little spark of satisfaction. Being a little selfish, being a little in love and having a boy's night was all worth it. For once, he couldn't wait to see what the future held.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Please leave a comment if you'd like more about the boys :)


End file.
